bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse Des Frostes P11
“Oh look a beast.” It turned towards me growling. “Here doggy-doggy” I made gesturing motions, it charged and was promptly shot by Salem. “Did you see it’s head?!” I said laughing “It was like plllt, Oh my god!” “I’m glad you think it’s funny, next time I won’t be there to save your stupid ass.” “Come on don’t be like that!” He Ignored me and we headed down more stairs, a ladder until finally we came to a door that had an old note on it that read “Hunters not wanted here.” “I take it as we’re not going to listen” he nodded and pushed the door open, To reveal blinding light and the smell of charred corpses. We took a step outside and we were immediatly greeted by Djura’s voice. “Hey you hunters, didn’t you see the warning? Turn back” I looked at Salem. “Still not going to listen are we?” “Are you a coward or something?” We started along towards the bridge and we both stopped in surprise, Me because these beasts looked humanoid compared to the ones I had seen and killed before. Him because there were over thirty of them shuffling around in distant manors. “That is too many for us to safely handle.” he said frowning in thought. “So what is the plan then?” I asked. Instead of answering me he headed back to the entrance to old yharnam and I followed him. He rummaged around and before I knew it he was dragging several earthen ware urns. He hauled them in front of me. “Pottery isn’t going to kill those beasts, unless you know that’s oil.” He studied me “an interesting thought, but no these aren’t oil urns.” “Then what are they exactly?” “Incense urns.” “What do those do?” “Most people use them to hide their homes from the beasts but we are using them to mask our scent.” “But they can still see us.” “Yes but not if we drink these!” he pulled out 6 blue vials. “Again I ask what do those do?” I asked. “They dilute our prescense.” He said. “What! I can turn invisible!” He shushed me. “they can still hear you, shut up!” He cleared his throat “The bad thing is that it lasts for only a short time and we do not have a large supply of these. We only get one chance so don’t fuck up!” “Gee thanks, I guess.” “Good let’s get started.” He undid the urn. The next minutes were spent covering every inch of us in the stuff, he then pulled out his flint and steel. “Woah what do you think you’re doing!?” I yelled fearful for my life. “That is the way they work, the smoke hides our scent.” he replied. “So we are going to have to set ourselves on fire, that was the most creative attempt to get me naked, so good job.” He made a gagging sound “The day I want to see you that way is the day our curse is lifted.” “What curse?” “If you live through this i’ll tell you.” “Call it a date.” “I hope that whatever god made you has the decency to fix what you have done.” Salem said. “No god is that powerful” I answered and we set ourselves aflame. not before dousing ourselves with water first of course. We stopped again at the bridge I already hated the smell. I studied the vial quickly then I said. “Though I walk through the valley of death I shall fear no evil” then I guzzled the contents. There was no time to admire my spectral form because already the clock was winding down. We spoke not a word weaving through the beasts. They were all around me, their heat pressing into me. I bumped into one and she froze sniffed the air and I felt rather than saw her gaze pass over me. We were nearly there and my chest hurt holding in a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I released it and they all turned towards me. I froze like a startled rabbit and in that moment fear overwhelmed me and I started hypervenilating. All those faces covered with gore of ages past, fur matted and torn from fighting each other. And every second I wasted there I felt the serum wearing off and I felt numb as they shuffled towards me. Then I felt a large hand grab my wrist and before I knew it it was over and we were below them. His gaze met mine and I looked at the ground in game. He spoke softly but I heard and understood every word he said. “It could have happened to anyone.” “Yes but I just stood there! My mind drew a blank and just accepted it, like a lamb being carved for it’s meat.” my voice grew in volume and intensity until I was crying. He punched me, HARD. “What was that for asshole!?” I stopped crying almost institaniously. Funny how that was. “Without fear we are the beasts. It’s what keeps us grounded. Get it together otherwise we’re both fucked.” Salem looked down the ladder and I kept watch for any of those who might have caught our scent seeing as the flames had died. He called me over he pointed down and I followed his gaze until it came to rest on another hunter dressed in a black hood with charred hunting attire. It seems the beast’s left him alone, but to get to him we had to get across a sea of beasts that were just, standing. Without purpose or reason. I met his gaze and he beckoned us on as if to say well hurry up. I looked at the bottom of the ladder it was clear of beasts. “Ladder is too noisy and too slow we would be really exposed” I observed. He grunted and nodded in confirmation. “That way is to long for your serums to handle” I pointed to my left following the path I saw. “Any Ideas” I asked Salem. He nodded with a Sadistic intent. “We jump.” “Jump?” I said and looked down I winced. “This is going to hurt isn’t it?” I said more to myself than anything. “Yep tons” he answered and clasped a hand on my shoulder “It’ll still be loud, but at least it’ll be quick.” We emptyied our canteens, another essential piece of hunting equipment. We lit ourselves on fire again and my eyes started burning again with a newfound determination. We braced ourselves took another blue serum and launched ourselfves out into open space. It felt wonderful for a moment hair streaming and I felt once more that adrenaline high that was familar to any true hunter. Then we crashed down we both broke into a roll. Mine less elegant than his but still passable. Me ran through them their faces all the same blur. We traded speed for stealth naturally and strangely they didn’t give pursuit. We stopped in front of the charred hunter. And his face was grave as he pointed to the ladder behind him. “Djura wants to speak with you, any funny buisness and i’ll shoot you myself.” “Got it.” I said and we climbed the ladder me underneath him of course. Because that was only proper of gentlemen like him. Category:Blog posts